


Forest Fire

by JulienneJc



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotzly - Freeform, Funny, Gentlman - Freeform, M/M, Script Format, forest fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: Dirk wants to start a forest fire. Todd on the other hand, does NOT





	

Dirk: Have you ever wanted to start a forest fire?

Todd: We’re not starting a forest fire

Dirk: But I always wanted to start a forest fire!

Todd: Why haven’t you?

A pause, Dirk squirms

Todd: You have haven’t you!!

Dirk: The first time wasn’t on purpose! And it wasn’t that big


End file.
